Communication devices such as landline telephones generally offer the consumer two installation options. Installation options typically are a vertical and horizontal mounting configuration. A telephone generally has the capability of being installed in either configuration.
As with many consumer products purchased by an individual, the consumer decides which installation configuration to implement. The consumer may choose to install the telephone in a horizontal configuration such as on a table, desk or counter top; or in a vertical configuration such as on a wall or post. At any time during the use of the telephone a consumer may decide to change the installation configuration of the telephone. The time duration of the telephone's use in either the horizontal or vertical installation configuration before it is changed may be a few hours or it may be many years. For instance, a telephone may initially be installed in a desk mount configuration; then after 10 years, the telephone is relocated and installed in a wall mount configuration.
The installation procedure for a horizontal or vertical configuration is well known. In a horizontal installation configuration, the telephone rests on the surface using gravitational force. In a vertical installation configuration, the telephone is mounted to two rivets separated by a standard distance and protruding from the vertical surface.
Telephones come in many shapes and sizes. Several telephones offer a feature which enable the telephone handset to be positioned at an angle relative to the user. This is typically accomplished by designing the profile of the telephone's base (which holds the handset) in the shape of a wedge or an obtuse angle. The obtuse angle design includes two surfaces in different planes on the bottom surface of the base. The bottom of the telephone base 105 is an installation interface. When one surface is placed against a wall or a desk, the second surface is angled away from the desk or wall, thus positioning the handset at an angle relative to the user. Since the profile of the base is not flat, a separate mechanism attached to the base is required for mounting the base in one or both installation configurations. The mechanism attached to the bottom of the base creates a plane for mounting the base in either a horizontal or vertical installation configuration.
For many telephones the attached mechanism is critical to the proper installation of the telephone in one or both configurations. A problem arises if the mounting mechanism should become lost between installation configurations. The result may be that the consumer's use of the telephone is limited to only one installation configuration. Worse yet, if the mounting mechanism is needed for both installation configurations, handling of the telephone could be clumsy.
In some vertical installation configurations, the mounting mechanism is also used to hold the bundled excess telephone cord. For aesthetic and safety reasons it is desirable not to have excess cord dangle along the wall. Although the mounting mechanism holds the excess cord behind the telephone base, the cord remains visible when the telephone base is viewed from the side. Some other telephones are supplied with a short cord. This approach eliminates the excess cord problem but increases the manufacturer's cost of the telephone and the users likelihood of losing the cord between changing installation configurations.
Therefore, there is a need for a mounting mechanism connected to the bottom of the telephone base 105 which may be repositioned for use in both installation configurations without being disconnected. There is also a need to store the bundled excess telephone cord behind the telephone base in a vertical installation configuration so that it cannot be seen.